


chapter 0: intro

by bad_signal



Series: ;^D [1]
Category: My Own Work - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:07:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5082364
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bad_signal/pseuds/bad_signal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>READ BEFORE READING ;^D<br/>A quick heads-up</p>
            </blockquote>





	chapter 0: intro

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a quick post about the story I'm working on!  
> I tend to keep on babbling about something so I want to keep everything clean.

Hello hello!  
This is like a little 2-3 page introduction to prepare yourself for what's to come B))  
So basically, this is an AU  
-what a surprise, amirite?-  
buuuuut  
but but  
This'll get pretty much reaaally gay so that's a heads-up

Anyway, at the start of this story there'll be writing about literal scenes from the game.  
I'm taking the quotes straight-off the game, so I'm hoping I won't get people complaining it's not like the characters because?? I literally have a video player opened up, I take my notepad and play the vid., pause it, scribble down the exact words the subs say (game subs!), and repeat this ritual.  
I'm also trying to take Rhys's thoughts and such into the writing, changing the chronological order in which things are pointed out to make the story flow better.

The story is also in POV of multiple characters. I'll try to make clear who you're reading the POV of in each chapter! If I feel it's not clear I'll leave it in the notes.  
Main POV is Rhys (what a surprise, I'm literal Rhys trash). The second POV you'll read is Vasquez.

Anyway, since the first, at least 2 chapters, are just game scenes you might cringe at the choices I've chosen Rhys to say.  
Please just let it pass, or disagree with how I like my Rhys and click x =v=

Soooo  
so so so my story huh  
What's it gonna be about?  
Why Vasquez?

The story's going to be about Rhys being smarter than in the game and staying Janitor!  
\- ugh boring? nahhh nah man nah  
Instead of Rhys, Vasquez goes down to pandora and find Shade and!! the nakayama ID drive.  
He'll also find out the key is fakey fakey (if it feels right to write it, if not then not :3c)  
Anyway, Vasquez has the cool ID drive and no port  
So with his thumb pressed on a cute cybernetic nerd he decides to press Rhys into trouble- he forces Rhys to install the drive into his port and net and yeah

And our poor boy is left with manipulative hot guys on both sides  
And I'll see what happens then  
this is going to be fun aND HELLA GAY

I'm excited to work on this and you can expect chapter 1 today or tomorrow and chapter 2 and maybe even 3 up sometime this week too!  
After that, don't expect anything, really  
I have school and like, 3 extra classes/things apart from school.  
not to forget exams and just generally a lotta tests

ONE LAST WARNING!  
I have a... well, just generally a weird layout for my writing works.  
You can blame a literature book I read a year ago  
Yes that's a thing  
Anyway, that book was quite some stuff to get used to  
Instead of "" or '' for speaking characters, the sentence starts with -  
And after the speaking? nothing.  
Of course I'm not going to shit on you guys with that  
it was really hard to make sense of longer sentences because it's not announced what part is spoken, what part is action and what the thoughts are.  
Then there's normal writing (every time someone speaks you make a new line, ex:  
"What have you been doing down here?"  
"Nothing much, chill."  
"How can I 'chill' with you here?!")  
I mixed those two layouts together.  
So each time a new character speaks, a new line, a lying stripe and quotes.  
ex:  
\- "I've never done anything like that!"  
\- "Don't lie to me! You're a terrible person!"  
\- "Says you. You're so much worse than me!"

I hope you guys don't mind! ;;__;;  
IF it messes with your eyes or reading abilities (due to stuff like dyslexia?) please let me know and I'll force my sorry ass to write normally!  
Thanks for reading and hope you'll enjoy!  
Have a nice day ovo


End file.
